Red Eyed Renegade
by Hikaru Kurayami
Summary: Haru Kiyoshi is an anti-social shut-in who thinks friends are nothing more than things people say they have to make their lives more interesting, but he does have one dream. That dream is to become a better Gunpla Battler and by doing so leave behind the darkness and despair of his past and start anew.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND GUNPLA BATTLE!"**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cursed under my breath as I maneuvered my GM Sniper II 'White Dingo' away from the incoming Exia, kicking up snow from the tundra as I ran away like the little wuss of a pilot that I am.

"Quit running like a little bitch and fight!" Amaya screamed as her Exia began wildly hacking away with its GN Blade like some kind of lunatic.

"Damn it Amaya, why are you so bent on murdering my precious GM?!" Like seriously this happens everyday, I finally get all of my destroyed Gunpla home and repair them only to come back and get forced into another game of 'Let's kick Haru's ass at Gunpla Battle'. I mean seriously what does she have against me, can't I just keep my Gunpla in good condition for a day?

"Because I feel like beating something up and I don't feel like wasting any mock units so I turned to the next best thing," she said while smiling as if she hadn't just insulted someone harshly. "And also I love seeing the look on your face when I wreck the many Gunpla you work so hard to build."

Good job Haru you've officially been transferred from the rank of Horrible Gunpla Fighter to the prestigious level of Worthless Moving Target.

Hurray.

"There is something seriously wrong with you Amaya, can't I get just one day without you wrecking all of my beautiful gunpla!" I said while trying to sound confident but my voice suddenly chose to fail on me and the last part of the sentence came out squeaky.

"Well maybe if you had some friends to back you up you wouldn't be on the losing side of these battles so often," she retorted with a smug smile plastered on her face. She knew I didn't have any friends to back me up. Everyone knew, but she just loved holding it over my head and using it to torture me to no end. It pissed me off when she brought it up.

I immediately stopped running, threw my BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle to the side, and pulled a beam saber from the GM's back-skirts and charged like some kinda mutant robotic rhino hyped up on candy and drugs chasing after some crazy alien chick bent on universal genocide. Wow that was one of the weirdest comparisons ever. Just wow. I think I may need to see someone about this, these battles are destroying my sanity piece by tiny piece.

Okay we are getting way off track.

"That's the spirit Haru-kun. COME AT ME!"

I did just that and began wildly swinging the beam saber at Amaya's Exia which was mostly a straight vanilla build with the only difference being that she had it equipped with two GN Long Swords and two GN Blade I's. She easily avoided all of the swings and punished me for my reckless attacks by stabbing my GM in the left knee with one of her GN blades while sadistically smirking and slowly dragging the blade down. I retaliated by punching her Exia in the face, effectively cracking its main cameras and causing it to stagger backwards. "Hah how do you like that!" I said. Good job Haru you managed to punch a crazy bitch's Gunpla in the face. I can truthfully say this is the best I've ever done in a Gunpla Battle... ever. Apparently getting your Gunpla punched in the face ticks people off because as soon as the Exia recovered from its momentary loss of balance it slashed the rest of the way across my GM's left leg, severing the section from the knee down. She then violently slashed my Gunpla across the chest and messily severed my GM's right arm.

I tried to escape by using the thrusters to boost backwards but apparently Amaya wasn't done dealing out punishment yet and grabbed the back of my GM's head and repeatedly smashed it into her Gunpla's knee until the cameras were cracked and the head was nothing more than a mass off shattered and mangled plastic. She then picked my GM up by its remaining shoulder and repeatedly slammed the Exia's fist into my Gunpla's cockpit. Every time a hit made contact I could hear the plastic snapping and popping and it caused me to flinch. Eventually she stopped and my nearly destroyed GM just hung there in her grip like a broken doll. "Well that was fun, but I think it's about time we wrap this up," she smiled smugly as she threw my GM to the snowy ground. I tried to get up but that's kind of difficult to do when you only have an arm and a leg. She smirked as she folded both of her GN blades and shot my gunpla through the cockpit and dashed back as my Gunpla exploded.

"Battle Ended," the computerized voice said as the particles began retreating back into the battle system and the tundra started to fade.

"Nice battle!" Amaya's friend commented as the high-fived.

"It was nothing Kaito, I mean after all this is Haru we're talking about," she laughed, "He couldn't beat a Zaku I!" Both of them laughed at that and then started a discussion about how bad I am at Gunpla Battle, eventually a heated argument started about whether or not I could beat a Ball but that was quickly settled when Amaya brought up my little training incident that took place a week ago. I don't care what she says. Just because I lost to a Ball after tripping on a rock with a Psyco Gundam and landing comically on my face doesn't make me a bad pilot. Okay maybe it does.

"Anyways Haru, do you have any more Gunpla on you?" Kaito asked.

"No, and even if I did why would I waste it fighting you?" I hissed.

"Awwww, look at him talking like he actually stands a chance," Amaya smirked, "C'mon we both know you have one more on you so find your balls and let's to this!"

"No, I refuse to battle with you people any longer, besides the I don't answer to your whim," I retorted while adjusting my glasses.

"What are you three doing, you should be out there working!" a feminine but strong voice that we all knew interjected, immediately silencing us all as we turned to see Chiharu standing in the doorway with her long platinum blonde hair that reached her mid-back down and wearing Woolf's pilot uniform, and her eyes were still shining that beautiful emerald green color. Even though she was in her mid thirties she looked as if she was around my age like sixteen or seventeen, maybe eighteen at most. Most people mistake her for some kind of model or actress when they first meet her.

"Yes ma'm!" we all said in unison. Kaito ran out of the back room to greet two new customers as they entered the Cafe. As Amaya was about to leave she turned and said smugly, "Just remember, all is fair in love and Gunpla Battle." Then she turned and left to assist Kaito. After they left I gathered the broken pieces of my Gunpla and placed them in my back alongside the scattered pieces of various other Gunpla that I happened to bring that met the business end of an Exia's blade. I then knelt down and picked up my helmet that went along with the rest of my outfit. I was dressed like Asemu Asuno from Gundam AGE. Amaya was dressed like Yurin L'Ciel and Kaito was dressed like Flit Asuno. Just as I too was about to leave the and greet some of the customers that had just arrived Emiko stopped me.

"Haru-kun," she said, sounding quite irritated. "Why do you take that from them?" she asked, this time her voice was softer and more... caring.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what she meant.

"Haru!"

"Okay, okay! It's because I know that eventually I'll be able to win and show that I'm not the worthless Fighter that they think I am."

"Haru, you need to quit this, you don't have to try so hard just to impress them. You know as much as I do that winning against them won't change a thing. As far as I can see this whole 'proving yourself' thing is doing nothing more than tearing you apart." she scolded. She always did act like a second mother to me.

"I'm sorry Chiharu-san but I can't let them think I'm worthless forever... I just can't."

She sighed, knowing that she was never going to win this argument and rubbed her forehead. "Okay Haru, you win but promise me you won't work yourself too hard."

"I promise."

"Good, maybe you could make some friends, people who share your love of Gunpla," she smiled at the thought.

"We both know friends aren't really my thing," I smiled bitterly as I looked at my reflection in the helmet's visor. "Anyways I have customers to greet. See you later Chiharu-san!" I then quickly put on my helmet and ran out the door like my ass was on fire.

* * *

><p>The rest of my shift was pretty good with the only bad part being the smug looks from Amaya and Kaito every time a customer asked me if I Gunpla Battled. After I served the last customer Kaito and Amaya took their leave and once again much to my dismay began talking loudly about their date plans as they exited the Gundam Cafe. I stayed behind and helped Chiharu-san clean dishes and prepare everything for the next day like I always did. Chiharu said I could lock-up so I had a bit of time to fix my damaged Gunpla. As I finished putting all of my model kits back in my bag along with my helmet Chiharu-san called me.<p>

"Make sure you get home by at least nine. You have school tomorrow," she said over the phone. I told her I would be and pocketed my phone as I just shook my head and lightly chuckled to myself. What would I do without her. I checked the time and it was only eight so I just walked around a bit and took a little visit to a local model shop that was not too far from the Cafe and bought myself a few kits and about three for Chiharu-san. After I was done shopping it was just ten minutes until nine so I started heading home.

As I entered my house and removed my shoes I was, like always, stunned by its beauty. It was a medium sized mansion with shining chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a hallways lined with rugs with elaborate designs etched onto them. And like always I was greeted by two maids wearing a frilly outfit you'd normally see a maid wear. Even though they may look friendly I knew that the things they trained for weren't restricted to just household chores.

"Welcome home Young Master, do you need anything?" the both asked in unison as they always did.

I just smiled and shook my head, "No Akemi, Atsuko, I don't need anything, but thank you both for the offers."

"Master is waiting for you in the dining room," Atsuko stated.

"Thank you." I then made my way towards the dining room until I found myself at a large table with fancy table-cloth and china. It had four seats on the left and right and one at each end.

"Hello Haru, have fun today?" Chiharu asked.

"I did, but I would really appreciate if you didn't send a maid to spy on me every time I'm alone," I laughed.

"I have to make sure you're safe, after all you know what happened last time you ran off on your own," she said darkly. That was the worst day of my life, the day that changed me into the anti-social shut-in that I am today, the reason I don't trust anybody except Chiharu and our housekeepers. I will never forget that day. Just thinking about it caused me to unknowingly grip my right shoulder and tenderly squeeze it. That mark was a permanent reminder. "And besides-" she started, this time with a happier tone, "you may meet a nice girl and end up doing all kinds of scandalous things together and before you know it your dropping out of school to support two children with a third on the way and-and-and." she was panting and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How much have you thought about these types of scenarios? I mean geez! I'm not some character in your ero manga, in the real world people don't tend to meet and suddenly do those kinds of questionable things! You need to lay off the ero for a bit, seriously," I sighed.

"You're no fun," Chiharu said as she stuck her tounge out at me as if she were five.

Atsuko and Akemi were doing their best not to laugh. I just shook my head "You need serious help."

"Oh I need help?" Chiharu laughed, "This is coming from the teenage boy who doesn't talk to girls, read ero manga, and has never even watched porn!" she exclaimed as if it were some sort of crime to be innocent and anti-social.

By this time Akemi and Atsuko were sprawled out on the floor laughing their respective asses off at my expense as Chiharu continued on about how I've never played any of the eroge games that she loves so much and how I've never done alot of other scandalous and bad things that I probably shouldn't go into. She got really descriptive and I mean really descriptive and eventually she started bringing the maids into it so I decided it was about time I took my leave. To avoid getting caught up in the middle of anymore of Chiharu's 'Haru sleeps with random chicks' fantasies I stood and quickly left the dining room, being extra careful not to step on any laughing maids.

Before I walked anywhere else I had to mentally prep myself for what I was about to do. The last time I had visited the place I was planning on going now was three years ago, it was too painful to go there too often, and every time I went I felt the hurt from over the years come flooding back at full force, trying to push me back into that dark place that I swore I would never go again.

Once I got out of the dining room I made my way to the opposite end of the hall and continued navigating until I reached a door that led to the backyard garden of the mansion. Once I reached the door my hands started sweating and I realized that I was shaking like crazy. Once I took a deep breath and calmed myself I forced myself to push the doors open and walk into the rainy night. After walking for a while I knelt down and looked at all of the beautiful flowers that populated the garden and I lightly plucked a few from the ground as I continued on my way. When I reached my destination I was shaking like I was stuck in a freezer with the air conditioner blowing full blast.

I knelt down in the circular clearing and placed half the flowers in front of the left tombstone that read 'Kiyoshi Ayumi' and half in front of the right tombstone that read 'Kiyoshi Ichirou'. "H-H-Hey mom, dad, i-it's been a while. I haven't m-made any friends, and I still haven't been able to change. I've tried so hard but I-I just can't, I don't know what to do." Then the tears started flowing and I fell to my knees with my face in my hands and cried like a little bitch, and I didn't give a damn either.

Apparently Chiharu had known I was gonna come here and she followed me. She slowly approached me and wrapped right arm around my shoulders as she hugged me tightly, but I wasn't the only one crying. Tears were streaming down her face too. After staying that way for a solid ten minutes we went back inside and when Atsuko and Akemi saw us they didn't say or ask anything, they just stood there and let us pass without a word. after sitting down at the dining table and enjoying some miso soup and downing four blueberry sodas I was feeling a bit better and so was Chiharu.

"Haru, I know it's been tough on you having gone through all these horrible things that you should never have had to experience, especially at your age. But I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you, as long as you want my help," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll try my best."

"We will help too Young Master" both Akemi and Atsuko said as they placed their hands on my other shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as a tear fell from my left eye and rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "Let's do this."

Author's Notes: Hello it's me back with a new story! This story is obviously darker in tone than 'Eclipse' and there is quite a bit of fowl language in this story but it is only beginning, there is more to Haru's dark past and it is frigging mind blowing how this kid had stayed sane through it all, but you'll find that out later. This story was inspired by Moving Forward by Admiral Muffin, who in-fact gave me some advice on first person stories and I wouldn't have been able to do this without him. Truthfully I've been meaning to do a story like this for quite some time and have a character who's not OP and from the beginning and knows the ins and outs of Gunpla Battle like the back of his hand but instead works his way up. And Haru's main Gunpla is one that doesn't seem to get much love in any fanfictions and hasn't gotten much spotlight in Gundam Build Fighters either but this story is gonna change that. And once again big thanks to Admiral Muffin, and I'm very sorry if my attempts at comedy sucked. Lastly MERRY CHRISTMAS.


End file.
